


Victorious

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: D&P Appealshipping [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AppealShipping, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: After Dawn wins the Aqua Ribbon at the Wallace Cup, a celebration is in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with the fics today. Enjoy.

“And the winner of the Wallace Cup is Dawn!”

The stadium burst into applause Dawn could see May comforting Glaceon out of the corner of her eye. This felt surreal.

“Piplup!” Piplup jumped into her her arms.

“I won...We won, Piplup! Thank you!” She laughed. Now that the weight of the situation had hit her, she felt tears pin pricking her eyes. Even from the stage, she could see her friends and Pokemon cheering for her.

“Congratulations, Dawn.” May said.

“Thank you. You were incredible as well.” The rest of her Pokemon were brought onstage to be present during the ribbon awarding ceremony. 

Getting a ribbon from Wallace and his Milotic was unbelievable. She had made her comeback in the best and biggest way possible.

After making her way backstage, Dawn was greeted by her friends with cheers.

“You did it, Dawn!” Ash and Brock both hugged her tightly. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Thanks guys. I couldn’t have done it without you!” Her eyes met Zoey’s, which were full of adoration.

“That was unreal, Dawn. I’m so happy for you.” She crushed her lips against Dawn’s in a meaningful kiss. “You’re amazing,” Zoey mumbled against her lips. That felt better than any Aqua Ribbon ever could.

When they pulled away, Dawn was giddy. She didn’t think it was possible for this day to get any better.

“This calls for a celebration feast,” Brock said. “I’ll get to work as soon as we’re out of here.” 

Later on, they were all eating the dinner Brock made inside the Pokemon Center. Even after the food was gone, the friends kept talking for hours. 

When Dawn finally went to bed in the wee hours of the morning, she fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that she could do anything she put her mind to, especially with her friends, Pokemon, and girlfriend by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
